An insertion device is often necessary for inserting an implant into a patient. The implant may have a variety of sizes and shapes to fit within the space between vertebral members, or other spaces within the patient. The implant may become a permanent fixture within the patient, or a temporary fixture inserted for a limited period of time. One specific example includes a trial implant initially inserted into the patient and later replaced by another trial or permanent fixture.
Current methods for insertion and/or positioning of the implant within the patient require a surgeon to use several freehand instruments. This requires that the surgeon manipulate several different instruments at a time to insert and move the implant. Using multiple instruments may be physically difficult for the surgeon, as well as mentally taxing and frustrating.
Another drawback of some current methods is inability to connect the insertion device to the implant. This makes positioning of the implant difficult because the insertion device may slide or skid off of the implant causing neural and tissue damage. If the insertion device is able to connect to the implant in current methods, the connection may not provide for adjustment to facilitate insertion and positioning. Further, it may be difficult to disconnect the insertion device from the implant after positioning is complete. Detaching the insertion device may cause the implant to move within the patient, thus eliminating the advantages of being able to accurately locate the implant initially.